Rehabilitation
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: (Unofficial sequel to Mecoda/iiOutOfUseii "Jagged Little Pill") Despite offering Sonic a room at her house to stay overnight, the tension between both him and Amy seems to amplify even after having the problems being discussed at the taxi drive earlier on. Sonic is convinced that Amy has built a wall between them both so the only way to bring her back is to tumble them down.


**A/N:** Yo! I'm back~ As mentioned in the summary, this is an unofficial sequel to Mecoda's fic: **_Jagged Little Pill_**. The authoress has deactivated her account a few years ago much to our dismay hence her story was left at a cliffhanger. So me, being the annoying shit I am, just had to write up an ending to it cos her story was soooo good and I was just crying internally when I found out she's no longer writing! I hope she doesn't mind though ;; I just really, _really_ loved her writing ever since I was a kid and she's always gonna be a huge inspiration to me. I hope I give her story justice with my interpretation; it's quite a challenge to write in her style. Before reading this story, I highly recommend you read Mecoda's story first otherwise the plot will make very little sense. So without further ado, let's continue~

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Sonic and co belong to SEGA Sonic Team. Original concept belongs to Mecoda.**

* * *

 **~(x)~**

.

.

.

 _Click._

I was snapped out of my daze at the sound of the front door locking, courtesy on Ames. She swiftly turned around only to flinch slightly as our eyes met. Her eyes averted mine in a sonic second and made her way to the kitchen, mumbling about how she was gonna get us some tea and snacks. Rude. She didn't even give me a chance to reply.

I resisted the urge to grasp my chest since it still hasn't completely recovered from Amy's betrayal. I still couldn't believe that she's been avoiding me all this time. And for what!? Just because I was a bit of an airhead back then? I was only fifteen with the weight of the world's burden on my shoulders; I had no time to humour her preteen fantasies. The Amy I knew was never like this, never shallow or simple minded. There has to be more to this than what she let out.

 _"I don't know...I guess...I guess being around you reminds me of all those years of being left in the dust and still chasing,"_

Her words haunted my mind like the way Maria's memory would haunt Shadow's. Regardless of that, we were so close. Ames and I, we had a bond so unique and so different in comparison to the bond between me and lil' Tails. How was I so blind when it began to shatter? Why did it shatter in the first place?

"Ehem- Sonic? How much...sugar would you like?" The hesitation in her voice irked me like no tomorrow. It's as if I'm some sort of ex-boyfriend- scratch that. More like an ex-husband at this rate.  
"Two please," I stepped into the kitchen but then something caught my eye. Amy seems to have noticed it too and before she can snatch it away, I picked it up using my signature speed causing her to fall onto my chest instead.

"Wait! I-" I paid no heed to her but focused on the photo frame in my hand.

It was a picture of us both, back when we were younger, during my adventure on Planet Gaia. The nostalgia hit me hard that I almost forgot how to breathe. Amy's eyes used to be so full of joy and her smile literally brightened up the whole picture. I remembered that it was one of the few times I voluntarily embraced the girl and Chip being the sneaky thing he is, snapped a photo. The feeling of her soft, warm body against mine left an imprint since then, like I was getting drunk on her touch.

Amy pushed herself away from me, finally grasping the picture back from my hands and clutched it against her chest. She looked away and I couldn't tell what was written on her face. Was it out of disgust or...embarrassment? Chaos, just...when did she get so cold?

"Amy?" I was about to step forward but she only stepped back. It's almost as if the roles have reversed. I could've laughed at this situation if the atmosphere wasn't so tense and fragile.

"Sorry, you shouldn't have seen that. It was only a weird crush after all, wasn't it Sonic?" For a second there, I heard a glimpse of the old Amy seeping through, carefully manoeuvring its way out of the dam she's built to create this new persona. "I just...just..."

My hands were cupping her shoulders before either of us knew it. Today is the day I bring back the true Amy. I want to know everything she's been holding back. I want to know the real reason why she's been so closed off from me for so long. I want _my_ Amy back.

Wait a minute.

 _My Amy?  
_  
Since when did I...how...

Did I miss her so much to the point where I began proclaiming her as mine?

Once again, she stepped out of my hold but this time she was shaking her head. She didn't stop until her back hit the sink and her knees trembled.

"Amy...? Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I'm not..."

"Ames?"

She only clutched the frame to her petite body tighter. This time, she was biting her bottom lip and I knew for definite that the dam was about to explode. She was trying so hard not to succumb to her inner feelings and her poker face faltered.

"Do you hate me that much?" My heart throbbed as soon as those words escaped my mouth. Her answer could either make me or break me. I just had to know. I don't know what I'd do if she never wanted to see me again.

"You fucking idiot!" Amy suddenly blurted out and for the first time, she looked at me directly in the eye. After so long, I saw a spark ignite within those jade orbs. "I've never stopped loving you!" Tears cascaded down her eyes and her arms loosened so that the frame dropped to the floor. I remained mute and didn't dare to interrupt her.

"All that I said back then was a lie! I didn't avoid you because of you! I did it because of me!" She fell to her knees and by instinct I caught her before she could hit the floor, letting us both land softly on our knees.

"What? Wait calm down-"

"How did you put up with me!? All these years I've done nothing but be a hindrance to you! I whined, hit you, chased you nonstop, declaring my love in the most stupidest way possible and you've done nothing but treat me with kindness! I don't even know why you kept me around Sonic! You're too good for me and I just hate how you're too kind to me! I hate how you silently endured everything I've put you through!"

 _"Stop it..."_

Her body stiffened in my arms that was caging her against me. When did I embrace her? I don't know. I don't _care_. I just couldn't take her beating herself up for...this!?

 _"All this time...all these years...you stayed away from me just because of some bullshit reason you concocted up in your head?"_

I pulled her face forward so that our eyes never left each others. Her eyes widened as soon as she realised how pissed off I was. I couldn't stop my teeth from clenching so hard that they could have broke. I was just so...mad! She let her lack of self-confidence get in between our relationship!?

"Sonic..."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it to yourself? Why the hell did you torture yourself over this?! You said you loved me right? That you never stopped loving me, right? Is this how you show love now?! Pushing the person away to the point where they're like strangers to you?"

"I just wanted to be stronger for you!" Amy countered back but I was having none of it.

"People don't become stronger by breaking their relationships with others!"

"You don't know that-"

"Look me dead in the eye and tell me that you feel stronger after all the shit you put yourself through. All the shit you put _us_ through." I admonished with finality. My hands never left her cheeks and my eyes burned through her soul as if I was drinking her up.

"I...I..." She was left speechless. Just as I thought. She's in the wrong. We stayed like this for a few more seconds. I refused to let Amy make the same mistakes I made in the past by running away from my problems.

Her head drooped slightly and her ears bent in submission, an old indication to show that I've risen victorious to the argument. Her fingers trailed for the frame and once she got it, she hugged it like a long lost teddy bear. The heat in my heart burned ferociously.

"I wanted to be worthy of you...Sonic..." Amy added with a broken whisper and her tears streamed down her perfect cheeks so beautifully that I couldn't stop my next action. My lips made way to her muzzle, brushing away the salty liquid that stung her skin. A gasp escaped her throat and her eyes fluttered shut.

"You're more than worthy...a beautiful, amazing girl like you...with such loyalty and devotion...deserves the world..." Words from my heart spilled out of my lips in a breathy mutter before my mind could comprehend. I was drunk off her love. Her affections. I wanted to release it all. With that settled, I kissed her.

Soft.

It was so soft.

I've never willingly kissed someone before. Amy has stolen my lips long back when we were kids during her dating schemes. But this? This feels like the real deal.

Fuck.

She's kissing back.

What was once a simple, innocent move, turned into something so much more erotic as I began to get bolder. My fingers dug into her quills, tilted her head so that I could part her lips back and forth. Amy's hands rested on my shoulders and once she was comfortable, she slipped her tongue in, quickly tracing the rims of my lips. I didn't get a chance to respond with the heat lowering to my midsection till Amy pulled away.

She covered her face with both her hands, shaking her head again. What even...?

"Hey...don't hide from-" Pulling her hands away was easy as pie but I wasn't prepared to see her blushing to the point where her whole muzzle was almost red.

She was so.

Fucking.

Cute.

The animal inside me was unleashed and I attacked her lips once more, letting my hands freely touch her body. Amy eagerly accepted it and wrapped her arms around me whilst she deepened the kiss.

I didn't know how long we were there for. Kissing, touching and more kissing. Soon, I felt the heat inside me intensify. It was new yet so powerful and only she can satiate it. Pulling back from her sweet lips, I stroked her face, admiring her beautiful eyes. My other hand stroked her hip, having lifted the dress she was wearing earlier on so that I could feel her soft body.

 _"Make love to me,"_

My words were no more than a breath against her ear. I froze in my position, not wanting to rush her into this new territory we've embarked on. I've just been improvising but regardless of that, I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Light, slender fingers cupped my cheeks so that they were facing her face and my heart began to beat faster at her soft, pure smile. Her lips peppered my pair like a feather and then leaned her forehead against mine. I knew her answer right away.

 **~(x)~**

The bedroom was filled with nothing but our moans and the repetitive creaks on the bed.

The sheer tightness of her walls clasping my member at the rhythmic yet sinful dance we were at almost drove me to orgasm multiple times. Amy...oh Amy! She's so perfect, so beautiful, so...just so Amy. I skimmed my lips against her breasts, supple from our foreplay not too long ago. Her warm, sweet folds felt like bliss when I slipped my tool inside. Neither of us have ever done this before yet every act worked out like a dream, as if we were masters of this sin.

Slowing down my thrusts, I captured her ear with my teeth, nipping at it whilst she struggled against my grip on her wrists. Her slim, soft body bumped into mine and her throat let out a whine, begging me to go faster. And so I did. I picked up the rhythm once more, kissing her neck this time and it was then that I noticed her legs stiffen and shake.

She was coming.

Faster I went. Harder I went. Our breathy whispers and grunts mingled, mutters of "I love you" where repeated by us both. It was like I was trying to convey years worth of my love for her in this one intimate act. Our movements became sluggish, our hearts raced faster. One...two...three...

"Sonic!" Amy yelled out my name in ecstasy as she came whilst I yelled out some unintelligible words, butchering her name and my mind metaphorically exploded.

And then...

Silence.

This time, it was a peaceful, mutual silence.

After pulling out, I had her in my arms in a loving embrace and we both faced each other before bursting out into giggles like children. I was so happy. Chaos, I was so damn happy. My Amy is back.

"I can't believe you did the shame-shame with me Sonic," Amy snickered, rubbing her nose against mine.

"Oh yeah? It's your fault for putting your cooties all over me." I retorted, earning a mock stern look from Amy. Our face-splitting grins were plastered on our muzzles with no mercy and we were back to giggling again.

"Guess I have to give you more cooties," Amy murmured out, her eyes heavy with exhaustion which was also starting to overtake me too. "Otherwise I won't get my fair share of shame."

"You could have gotten more shame earlier on if you weren't such a baby, Ames," I kissed her playfully and the nudged her to go to sleep. We were sweaty. We were hot. We were sticky. But I didn't care.

 _I felt rehabilitated..._

.

.

.

 **~(x)~**

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaand that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this! As you may have realised, this isn't my usual writing style but because I wanted it to match with the original story, I kept the smut much more ambiguous and passionate rather than hardcore and kinky. If there's any mistakes such as spellings, grammar or even missing words, don't hesitate to tell me~! Also, fun fact: I literally debated internally for like half an hour on whether to write this in Sonic's POV or Amy's POV. What a great way to spend time.

 _Also also alsooooooo~! Some of you know that drawing Sonic is my speciality rather than writing him but for some that don't know and would like to see my work, DM me ;D_


End file.
